


Red Paris

by Perlmutt



Series: Moments of life, love and laughter  -  Stony Oneshots [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, Florist Steve Rogers, Florists, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Steve is sure he has to spend the evening alone again, when a certain man enters Steve's little flower shop...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Moments of life, love and laughter  -  Stony Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Red Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit too late for Valentine's Day because I was busy with work and birthday preparations, but I hope some of you might like this little story. <3  
> as always: not beta'ed, english is not my mother language but I'm trying my best!
> 
> (Btw, I'm a florist and used the names of the roses we sell in our shop. I'm not sure if they're called otherwise in other countries.)

The doorbell chimed and Steve felt a rush of cold air hit his back. He suppressed a shiver and a sigh, he'd wanted to close the shop in time today to spend the evening with a slice of pizza lazing around on his couch, but it seemed as if he wasn't that lucky this evening. He turned around, professional smile in place and rubbed his wet hands over his apron to dry them off. “Hello, how can I help you today?”

In the middle of his small flower shop stood a man and the blonde florist felt himself blush. Steve had seen him before -sometimes while getting breakfast from the bakery around the corner, buying the newspaper across the street or even at the nearby subway station- but hadn't managed to start a conversation. The man was a bit shorter and older than him, his dark hair was styled to look like a fancy mess and his complicated goatee never failed to amaze him. Even though it was a cloudy and kind of gloomy day outside, the man wore expensive looking sunglasses that matched his tie. Steve may have overheard some of his phone calls and knew that he was a business man, but his nerves had prevented him from casually asking the guy anything. Having his secret crush in his shop on Valentine's Day inflicted a whole new level of nervousness.

“Hi, er, I wanted to buy flowers. Obviously. I need it for something very important.” Then he took off his glasses and looked at Steve with his big chocolate colored eyes before he let his gaze wander over the many vases and flower pots. Steve was fascinated how his dark lashes accentuated his eyes.

“Obviously.” Steve repeated with a genuine smile. He stepped aside to grant the man a better view. “Did you have anything special in mind? Would you like a potted plant or a bouquet?”

“I think I'd like to keep it simple. Maybe one of those?” He stepped closer to the vases with the roses and gestured to the flowers in all colors of the rainbow and the florist caught a nose of the man's aftershave.

“A rose?” Steve inquired and started to list the names of all sorts. “The yellow one is called Penny Lane, the pink one is Lola, White Mondial and Pink Mondial, the orange rose is called Twilight and the classic red one is called Red Paris. Which one would you like?”

The man looked a bit unsure at first but after a few moments of thinking, he pointed at a red rose. “This one, please. Can you wrap one of those up so it looks like a gift?”

“Of course, no problem at all.” Steve picked one of the dark red roses from the vase and went over to his work table. His heart clenched painfully in his chest. The handsome man without a ring on his finger bought a red rose on Valentine's Day. He would have liked to deny it but it was pretty likely that he was about to meet his lover or even propose to them. Way too fast was he finished with wrapping the rose and reluctantly did he turn around to face the man who stood on the other side of the counter. “Finished. Here you go.”

“I'm Tony.” The man blurted suddenly, which made Steve blink at him. The guy -Tony, he told himself- looked kind of nervous all of a sudden. “I see you a lot, so I thought it might be nice to, ah, have a name? And you are..?”

Steve's stomach was filled with butterflies. Tony had noticed him as well. It was small and stupid, but he felt happy suddenly. He gestured to the nameplate on his shirt. “I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you, Tony. I've also seen you around quite often lately.” He cleared his throat awkwardly and gathered his courage. “So, you got a date today? It's Valentine's Day after all.”

“Huh?” Tony blinked owlishly at him before he looked down at the red rose between them that Steve still held out for him to take. “Oh, well, I hope so. Roses are supposed to be the language of the heart, right?” Tony smiled dreamily at the rose when he took it from Steve and placed his money on the counter to pay for the flower. “There's a special someone I want to ask out to dinner today and I hope they will say yes.”

Steve bit his tongue to keep the heartbroken sigh from escaping his lips. He knew that someone like Tony wouldn't be alone on Valentine's. He swallowed the lump in his throat and put the money in the register. “I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm sure nobody out there would be crazy enough to say no, if asked on a date by a man like you.”

Tony blushed at his comment, it was adorable and Steve became suddenly very jealous of the person who would be able to spend the evening with Tony.

“Thank you, Steve. That means a lot to me.” He held the rose in front of him and looked at it for a moment before his brown eyes caught Steve's blue ones. Then he suddenly held the rose out for Steve to take. “So, I hope you'll say yes when I ask you out to dinner? I kind of already booked a table for two and going on my own would be quite embarrassing after telling the staff it was a first date kind of thing.”

Steve stared at Tony for a few heartbeats and he felt his cheeks go beet red when he accepted the rose. This situation was taking a turn that he didn't expect. Wasn't this something that only happened in those cheesy Japanese comics, that he totally didn't read on a regular basis? When he took in Tony's nervous expression he couldn't help but smile dopy at him. “Good thing I don't have any other plans for today.”

“So this is a yes?” Tony grinned at him with sparkling eyes.

Steve smiled a little bashfully at him. “Yeah, it's a yes.”


End file.
